pvzccfandomcom-20200222-history
Plants vs. Zombies: The Bio-Revolution
Plants vs. Zombies: The Bio-Revolution Plants vs. Zombies: The Bio-Revolution is a game from the Plants vs. Zombies series. Game Modes Adventure Mode - Fight zombies classic PvZ style, but in different areas with special features. Mini-Games - Zombie-fighting levels with a good-ol' twist. Win plants for beating mini-games. Puzzle - Tricky games to challenge your brain. Win plants for beating a puzzle set. Survival - Build a powerful defense to wreck them zombies. Win plants by beating survival levels. Zen Garden - Grow some plants and give them a boost when fully grown. Some plants are grown and will earn you a new plant from it. NEW BioLab - Experiment with some plants using Biolizer to humanize them! NEW Co-Op GardenBattle - Connect with another player and fight together against a larger zombie threat! Almanac Find Almanac here Achievements Find Achievements here Areas Lawn Territory - The classic battlezone of the average plants and zombies, taking place during the day. Regular plants may be found here. Sun falls from the sky which allows the use of the regular plants. Dusk Domain - 'Unlock for 1500 coins - Night-time plants can be found and claimed in zombie territory. Graves spawn in night areas, summoning zombies at each flag. New currency, moons, fall from the sky instead of sun, which allow the buying of mushrooms. Use Sun-shroom to get the sun you need. If you plan to use mushrooms for all day levels, they will sleep. Barren Sands - 'Unlock for 2000 coins - Plants may die in this kind of heat, and zombies may become more dangerous having that advantage. Cacti, resistant to heat, can be claimed and used here. It becomes day again here in the desert. Sun falls much faster in this type of climate. Backyard Revenge - 'Unlock for 2750 coins - Zombies are slighty more powerful because they're mad at you for claiming the front lawn. Aquatic plants may be found and claimed here, because there is now a pool. Find and use Lily Pads to plant plants on water. Flower Hydrants can be placed next to water to produce droplets, which is what is used to get water plants. Sun will fall here, by the fact that it is daytime. Cavernous Claim - 'Unlock for 3750 coins - It is dark down in the caves, relying on the use of Planterns and other light-producing plants to see incoming zombies. More mushrooms may be found here. Chances are that there might be 3x3 water puddles for aquatic plants. Zombies are slightly slower, by the fact that they have bad eyes. Moons fall again, requiring the use of mushrooms again. Skylands - 'Unlock for 4500 coins - All-new sky plants can be found and claimed here. Using the Copter Pot, plants can be placed in air. Regular air plants can be placed above obstacles, or in the sky, above implantable. Zombies now are ranged, and will fly over plants. Puffets, used to get air plants, will fall here, requiring the use of Cloud Flower to produce the sun you need. Surf Turf - 'Unlock for 5000 coins - Plants now must fight at the beach, where more aquatic plants may be found. Zombies can now swim in water. Some zombies may be submerged, which makes straight-shooting plants useless, requiring the use of lobbed-shot or seeking-projectile plants to be chosen more often. Sun falls once again, while the use of Flower Hydrant is available. Waters may wash up to the seaweed-marked line, which a Wooden Dam may be used to block incoming water, while it also has high health, and covers an entire column. Mountainous Region - 'Unlock for 5500 coins - The mountain slopes make lobbed-shot plants necessary to fire at the angled areas. More of them can be found and claimed here. Sun does not fall here, but puffets fall once again. Smoke Valley - 'Unlock for 6250 coins - Flying zombies may be fought again, and the three middle-most columns need air plants to be placed. Fog appears here, allowing Planterns to be used again, while Blovers may also be found and claimed to blow fog away temporarily. Torchwood is given to you when you unlock this area, and it will light up a 3x3 area. Blown-away fog generates 200 puffets, and those can be used for some air plants. Sun falls less often with fog in the area, but falls more frequently in non-foggy areas. Mushrooms will be awake if they are in foggy areas. Stone Grounds - 'Unlock for 7750 coins - Flower Pots now are needed to plant plants on this ground, but Copter Pots can also be used. Air plants may be placed above the rocky ground. Vine Basins may be found and claimed here, allowing the use of water plants. Asteroid Fields - 'Unlock for 8500 coins - New space-themed plants can be found and claimed here, along with some new zombies. Astricots may be needed for this type of zone. Asteroids may fall from space, killing plants and zombies in a 3x3 area of the impact. Here, no sun falls, but moons fall again, causing the reappearance of mushrooms. Air plants can be used in the open "space" tiles. Techno Zone - 'Unlock for 9500 coins - New cybernetic plants can be found and claimed here, while zombies have developed machines, which protect the zombie(s) inside. Power tiles can be used, which carry plant food attacks to each tile with the same symbol/color. Tile Turnip is obtainable here so you can use Power Tiles anywhere. Atlantis Reef - 'Unlock for 10000 coins - Plants and zombies are now taking the battle underwater, requiring the use of Oxygen Algae. Air plants are usable using Bubble Kelp, found and claimed here. New coral plants can be found and claimed here also. Droplets are produced in these waters, and sun can be produced by the new Sun Coral. Moons can be made with the Lunar Coral. Solar Sector - 'Unlock for 11250 coins - Golden Tiles are found here, which produce sun every 24 seconds when a plant is on it. Sun will fall normally, but zombie waves are heavier. Golden Leaf is found and claimed here so you can create Golden Tiles anywhere. ''Sacred Swamp - 'Unlock for 12750 coins - ''This area is an issue because the land is very watery, meaning you may need Lily Pad again. However, some new plants can be found and claimed here to enhance water-planting skill. Turtlehead is able to be moved by tapping and dragging him to an empty space, and he may support 1 ground plant. Hydraingea will evaporate water areas so land plants may be planted. New zombies will find their way through the swamps, but Guacodile is back to gobble up the submerges. Sun will fall, but slightly less frequently. Graveyard District - 'Unlock for 14250 coins - Graves are more common here, and Grave Busters can be found and claimed. Some graves can grant different currencies when destroyed, and also Plant Food. You can obtain sun, moons, droplets, puffets, and coins. Zombies are summoned from graves after the final wave of each level. It is nighttime, and moons will fall, so Sun-shrooms, again, are necessary for sun plants. Frozen Frontier - 'Unlock for 15500 coins - In this area, icy plants are found and claimed, while zombies are more powerful than in an average area. There are 3 new obstacles: 1) Chilling winds, which can freeze plants; 2) Frozen plants and zombie, which unfreeze when thawed or when the ice breaks; and 3) Slider tiles, which makes zombies move to the lane the slider points to when touched by a zombie. Sun continues to fall, but the icy terrain requires the planting of Flower Pots. If a Tectonic Date is used on the ice, it dies, but breaks the ice, turning it into water, allowing aquatic plants to be used. A Blover or Hurrikale can be used to blow the cold winds back at zombies to freeze them, bu this tactic works only if a chilling wind is blowing. Volcanic Vector - 'Unlock for 17750 coins - In this area, sun will still fall, but lava may spew out from the center-most column, melting plants in the adjacent columns. Fire-based plants can be found and claimed here, while the zombies are more dangerous and are immune to lava. Use some of the fire plants to defend near the volcanoes. Aloe Vera can be used to extinguish flames from burning plants. Forestral Battlegrounds - 'Unlock for 21500 coins - Special producer plants are found and claimed here, in this mighty jungle of a war. Some zombies can possibly control their environment, causing vines to steal plants, make angry zombirds bombard the area, or even make the plants you have turn against you! Use your Umbrella Leaf and your Spreading Guardweed to protect your other plants from threats! Sun will fall normally here, but attacking vines will block sunlight from falling. Levelor Lab - 'Unlock for 25250 coins - Upgrade plants are found and claimed here, which can be planted on its degraded form. New zombies will have technological weapons, which will make them stronger. Use some of the new future plants to use as a special defense. Sun will fall, and solar panels obtain light and convert it to sun. Bineary must be used to power the solar panels to collect the sun so you can get into the game quicker. New conveyor belts are used to convey some instant-use plants to your aid. You can see it at the top of your screen. Zomboss's Ultramatic Extent - 'Unlock for 30000 coins - This is the final area, where you find and claim your boss plants. The most powerful zombies are found here. The environment will change every 20 seconds, making sun, moons, droplets, and puffets fall, but also creating sun bombs. The sun bombs create an explosion in a 3x3 area, dealing 10 nds, enough to kill a regular zombie. Zomboss is fought at the final level, level 25. The area that the plants are planted is now doubled into a 10x18 area, which allows the planting of other boss plants. Plants Lawn Territory Name Image Ability Cost Recharge Plant Food Unlocked at: Biolized Form Biolized Appearance BiolizedAbility Peashooter Fire peas at zombies. 100 sun Fast Tutorial Sunflower Produces sun to buy plants. 50 sun Fast Day 1 Wall-nut Blocks off zombies,has high health. 50 sun Sluggish Day 2 Cherry Bomb Explodes in a 3x3 area, dealing massive damage. 150 sun Very Slow Day 3 Leaf Saw Spins around in a 3x3 area, dealing low damage every second. 100 sun Fast Day 8 Aspearagus Fire asparagus stalks which can hit three zombies, dealing normal damage. 175 sun Mediocre Day 12 Cabbage-pult Lobs cabbages at enemies over obstacles, and at angles, dealing normal damage. 100 sun Fast Day 17 Repeater Fires two peas at once. 200 sun Fast Day 24 Chomper Devours zombies whole, is vulnerable while chewing. 150 sun Fast Gate 1 Thorner Squeezes zombies behind it every half-second, whip zombies in front of it every second. Both attacks deal normal damage. 200 sun Fast Gate 4 Beet Hits zombies in a 3x3 area every second, dealing normal damage. 250 sun Fast Buy in shop for 69 gems Carrot Cannon Fires carrots at empty tiles and at zombies. If it lands on an empty tile, it will turn into a mine, which explodes when stepped on. Carrots deal normal damage. 300 sun Mediocre Buy in shop for $2.99 Dusk Domain Name Image Ability Cost Recharge Plant Food Unlocked at: Biolized Form Biolized Appearance Biolized Ability Puff-shroom Fires short-ranged spores at zombies. 25 moons Fast Unlock Dusk Domain Sun-shroom Produces sun to buy plants, grows over time to produce more sun. 50 moons Fast Day 1 Fume-shroom Fires spore fumes at zombies in a medium range. 125 moons Fast Day 4 Scaredy-shroom Fires long-distance spores, hides when zombies are in a 3x3 area of it. 100 moons Fast Day 9 Moon-shroom Produces moons to buy mushrooms, grows over to produce more moons. 50 moons Fast Day 13 Dart-shroom Fires darts at zombies from long range. Darts can pop balloons. Deals normal damage. 150 moons Mediocre Day 19 Vacuum-shroom Inhales 3 zombies, then fires air blasts to push zombies back. 200 moons Sluggish Day 23 Ice-shroom Freezes all zombies on screen temporarily. 150 moons Sluggish Gate 1 Gloom-shroom Fires heavy fumes in a 3x3 area, rapidly, dealing heavy damage. 250 moons Sluggish Gate 2 Hypno-shroom Hypnotizes the next zombie that eats it. 125 moons Sluggish Buy in shop for 89 gems Doom-shroom Explodes in a 5x5 area, leaves a crater. 300 moons Very Slow Buy in shop for $3.99 Barren Sands Name Image Ability Cost Recharge Plant Food Unlocked at: Biolized Form Biolized Appearance Biolized Ability Cactus Fires spikes at grounded and aerial targets. 125 sun Fast Unlock Barren Sands Bloomerang Fires boomerangs that hit three zombies, twice. 175 sun Fast Day 1 Bonk Choy Rapidly punches zombies at front and back. 175 sun Fast Day 2 Tumbleweed Rolls forward 1 tile every 10 seconds, laying explosive seeds in its previous traveled tile. Travels off the lawn if Blover is used. Seeds deal normal damage. 300 sun Mediocre Day 7 Threepeater Fires peas in three lanes at once. 300 sun Fast Day 11 Lightning Reed Fires lightning bolts that strike multiple zombies. 125 sun Fast Day 16 Split Pea Fires 1 pea forward, and 2 backward. 125 sun Fast Day 23 Homing Thistle Fires spikes that target the zombie closest to the house. 250 sun Fast Gate 2 Sundew Absorbs sunlight for 30 seconds, then fires a sun beam which deals damage in 3 lanes for 10 seconds. Deals 1 normal damage every second. Needs 5-second cooldown between attacks. Damage halves to low if there is no sunlight. 300 sun Mediocre Gate 4 Jalepeno Scorches an entire lane of zombies with fire. 125 sun Very Slow Buy in shop for 109 gems Serplant Bites zombies every second, rushes ahead if attacked, dealing normal damage. 150 sun Fast Buy in shop for $2.99 Backyard Revenge Name Image Ability Cost Recharge Plant Food Unlocked at: Biolized Form Biolized Appearance Biolized Ability Lily Pad Allows ground plants to be planted on water. 25 droplets Fast Unlock Backyard Revenge Aqua Pea Fires watery peas at zombies. 100 droplets Fast Day 1 Spikeweed Damages zombies that step on it. Cannot be eaten, but will break 3 rolling objects. 100 sun Fast Day 3 Flower Hydrant Produces droplets when near a water source. 75 sun Fast Day 6 Acid Lemon Fires lemon drops at zombies, corrodes armor. 300 sun Fast Day 11 Shamrock Fires rainbows in 3 lanes, will hide if zombies are in a 3x3 area of it. Cannot be eaten when hiding. 175 sun Fast Day 18 Dandelion Fires explosive seeds in 3 lanes, seeds will float along angles. Fires 10 explosive seeds in each of those three lanes if Blover is used. 275 sun Mediocre Day 23 Pome-Grenadier Lobs explosive pomegranates at zombies in its lane, dealing heavy damage in a 3x3 area upon impact. Requires 5-second cooldown between attacks. 225 sun Mediocre Gate 1 Grape M.G. Fires 8 grapes every second at zombies in its lane. Deals normal damage per grape. 450 sun Mediocre Gate 3 Olive S.G. Fires olives in 5 lanes, will fire 10 at a time at the closest zombie in a 5x5 area if any are in that range. Deals normal damage per olive. 375 sun Mediocre Buy in shop for 119 gems Primeapple Protects plants behind it, but explodes, when fully eaten, in a 3x3 area. 150 sun Sluggish Buy in shop for $2.99 Cavernous Claim Skylands Surf Turf Mountainous Region Smoke Valley Stone Grounds Asteroid Fields Category:Games Category:Unfinished Category:Hiring Category:Help wanted Techno Zone Atlantis Reef Solar Sector Sacred Swamp Graveyard District Frozen Frontier Volcanic Vector Forestral Battlegrounds = Levelor Lab Zomboss's Ultramatic Extent Zombies Lawn Territory Please leave a comment and tell me what you like so far! Category:Games Category:Unfinished Category:Hiring Category:Help wanted __FORCETOC__